miramaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
'Bob & Sarah: Director Agents '''is a 1995 American spy action film, distributed by Buena Vista Pictures. Filming took place in New York City, Brooklyn and Bermuda. The film stars Bob Fish and Sarah Cees, residence from Brooklyn, NY, who got knocked out by Sewed Hacker and Painted Hacker, believing them to be stars from Miramax movies. Bob & Harvey Weinstein picked them to be director of Miramax agency. Bob & Sarah had to kill their enemies from hating Miramax Films at Bermuda. Plot In the opening scene, Sewed Hacker and Painted Hacker rode a motor boat at Bermuda Triangle. They stopped at a giant island that people never heard or seen of it. They helped construction workers to build Mirasucks Headquarters. Sewed Hacker said that the construction period took just over 2 months. The headquarters was just a mansion. The title was revealed after that scene. In Bob F's house, Bob Fish invited Angela Hortix to go to his place. They watched the show on TV. As they kissed, the quick news was on featuring Mirasucks HQ. Bob & Angela were anxious about Miramax Films, getting into a bad threaten. Meanwhile in Miramax HQ, Bob & Harvey Weinstein saw how the news was happening. They got very anxious about Sewed & Painted hated Miramax Films. Bob tried to ring up Bermuda Police Service. But Bermuda Police Service wasn't answering the call. Bob & Harvey realised on the TV that Bermuda Police Service jobs got killed by Sewed Hacker. Bob & Harvey wondered about what would be happening in Bermuda. They rung Bill Clinton, the U.S president to find out what was happening at Bermuda. Bill couldn't help it so he didn't want to go there because he was busy at a moment. Bob & Harvey seemed that Sewed and Painted were about to come to New York City. At night, Sarah Cees and Billy Gerald (and his friends) were having their dinner at Times Square. As she looked up at the window, she didn't notice that there was an ad about Mirasucks HQ news and invading Bermuda. She gasped and told them about the news. Billy and some of his friends noticed the news before. They heard that Bob W and Harvey said to their friends that Sewed and Painted may be invading New York City. They were worried about the news. In the next afternoon, Bob F got picked up by Angela to have lunch at Brooklyn. On their way to lunch, they realised that there was a squirrel's tail crawling away. Sarah and Billy tried to walk past those. Billy lead Sarah a way to somewhere and Angela lead Bob F a way to lunch. Painted Hacker secretly talked with Sewed each other about similar actors from Miramax Films. He ordered Sewed to injure Bob F and Sarah. Sewed used needles to shoot onto Bob F and Sarah. Painted rushed to paint onto Sarah's left cheek. Sewed was about to stab onto Bob F's right cheek. Angela kicked Sewed and Billy kicked Painted. The paint went onto Billy's face. Suddenly the police came to arrest two enemies. Bob F & Sarah were seriously injured. At night, Bob F & Sarah were at The Brooklyn Hospital Center. They watched what was happening to them by Sewed and Painted. The nurse gave them dinner to eat. Bob F & Sarah had their conversation together that they could get friends. Bob W & Harvey approached into the room and told about spy themed on Miramax HQ. They told that Bob F & Sarah would be directors of spy-themed Miramax and wanting to get rid of enemies. Bob F & Sarah said that they would be spy-themed Miramax directors on 2 days' time. Characters *Bob Fish *Sarah Cees, played by Sarah Charming *Angela Hortix, girlfriend of Bob Fish *Billy Gerald, boyfriend of Sarah Cees *Bob Weinstein, founder of Miramax Films *Harvey Weinstein, founder of Miramax Films *Sewed Hacker, the man who hates Miramax Films *Painted Hacker, the woman who hates Miramax Films *Bill Clinton *Billy's friends *Bob W's & Harvey's friends *Brooklyn cops *Nurse Continuity and References to the Miramax Media Universe *Bob & Harvey Weinstein frequently appeared many times. They asked Bob F & Sarah to be director agents of Miramax. Bob & Harvey both would be appearing on most of Miramax agent origins. *The development of Miramax: The Movie was shown when Bob W & Harvey looked at the TV featuring Bermuda invasion. Production Development On 1993, as Bob & Harvey Weinstein got interested about spy films, they created unnamed agents to be in each movie. They said that agents would be stacking up altogether for a long-term production, upcoming film Miramax: The Movie to schedule for 2005. The news was happened few days before the Miramax rights, acquired by Disney. A year after, Bob & Harvey Weinstein know that what was happening so they could adapt into a movie from true story. They picked Bob Fish and Sarah Cees to be bosses of spy-themed Miramax. Bob and Sarah killed Sewed and Painted Hacker at Bermuda. Bob & Harvey Weinstein decided to make a movie. Filming The filming was started on Autumn 1994 and finished earlier on 1995. It was filmed in New York City and Brooklyn (for US scenes) and Jersey City (for Bermuda climatic battle scene) Post-production A teaser trailer was attached onto the original release of ''Through the Olive Trees. A main trailer was attached onto the original release of Top Dog. Category:Bob Fish Category:Sarah Cees Category:Films Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Film sets in New York Category:1995 films Category:American films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Miramax films Category:Dimension films Category:American superhero films Category:1990s Action films Category:American spy films Category:Film sets in Bermuda Category:Film shot in New York Category:Film shot in Brooklyn Category:Film sets in Brooklyn Category:Film shot in Jersey City Releases Theatrical The premiere was held at United Artists Sheepshead Bay on July 15, 1995. The normal theatrical was released in USA on July 21, 1995. VHS The film was first released by VHS on November 19, 1995 by Miramax Home Entertainment in US and Roadshow Entertainment in Australia at the same time. DVD The film was first released by DVD on January 2, 2000 by Miramax Home Entertainment in US. The film was second released by DVD on June 17, 2007 by Miramax Home Entertainment in US. The film will be third released by DVD on January 5, 2014 by Miramax Home Entertainment in Staria. Blu-ray Disc The film was first released on June 17, 2007. The film will be second released on January 5, 2014. Adapted to comics This film was started to adapt into comics by Miramax Comics. It have a same title. The first issue published on December 14, 2013 and following four more issues will be in fortnight's time. The publishment has done on February 8, 2014. Category:Bob Fish Category:Sarah Cees Category:Films Category:Films set in 1994 Category:Film sets in New York Category:1995 films Category:American films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Miramax films Category:Dimension films Category:American superhero films Category:1990s Action films Category:American spy films Category:Film sets in Bermuda Category:Film shot in New York Category:Film shot in Brooklyn Category:Film sets in Brooklyn Category:Film shot in Jersey City